Izzy's Diary
by Kaeera
Summary: For all the Izzy lovers on ff.net - Izzy feels confused and writes his feelings in a diary. What's going on with the redhead?
1. 1st Entry

Izzy's Diary_1

>   
__ __
> 
> _My first Izzy fic....I just read the reviews of my story 'Joe's Diary', and there someone said that I should make a serie of it...Diary's of each Digidestined. Okay, I thought, and started to write about Izzy. Somehow it turned into a love-story....I DON'T KNOW WHY! I wanted to make it similar to Joe's Diary, but well...*coughs* I never know where my stories will end..._   
_So please don't be too strict, and when you see grammatical or spelling mistakes remember that I am German and usually spend my time in English lessons with writing, drawing and sleeping*sweatdrop*_   
_Anyway, I hope you like this!_   
__   
__   
__   
  
  

>
>> > > > > > > > > ****
> 
>   
****Izzy's Diary****
> 
> _ by Kaeera_   
****   
****

****   
**** ****

**First Entry:**   
  


Now I am sitting here, in front of my computer, typing down all the things which bother me. Kind of a Diary or so. It's just that I feel so confused during the last weeks, and I really can't see a reason. That's strange, genius Izzy normally knows everything, not?   
But even geniuses can fail.

Long time ago I was happy when I had my computer. That was enough; only my computer and I, solving tough problems. But now that doesn't satisfy me anymore.   
I've experienced what it means to have real friends.   
I've experienced what it means to have someone you can rely on, someone who isn't a machine. Someone who has feelings.   
Life has been much more....bigger for me since I've been in the Digital World. There are so many things which I didn't notice before.   
I never noticed, for example, how nice flowers can be. I used to watch them with a 'Okay-that's-a-flower-well?-expression. But no flower is only a flower! Every single one is individual, has it's own style, it's own color. Things which are produced by machines are always similar. Things which are produced by the nature are unique!   
But why do I write down this?   
How I said, I am confused.   
Confused about the world and especially about me.   
Because...well...   
I don't care about my computer anymore!   
Really!

Okay, I write my diary on my computer, but that's only because I can write faster with a keyboard than with a pencil. And the clicking of the keys makes me calmer.   
The last time I didn't spend any time with my computer. It bores me.   
I prefer the sunshine and the nature.   
But that's so untypical for me! C'mon, imagine an Izzy who enjoys the nature? That's not me! I have the feeling as if I would be someone totally different.   
As if the Izzy everybody used to know disappeared without a track.

And why?

Well...I met this girl.

No, don't laugh. I know what you think – you think that I have fallen in love, isn't it so?   
But I'm not. I don't feel like it. I mean, everybody describes it like 'the sweetest feeling ever' or so. I didn't feel anything like that. I am just confused.

Very confused.

But I should tell you more facts about this.

I was in the shopping center – wanted to buy some new things for my computer.   
There I met her. She was in front of me, searching for some software – I don't know what exactly. She's a little bit taller than me(that's not very difficult), with a black ponytail and green eyes, and is about the same age as me.   
She looks kinda cute, I think. But her character isn't cute, oh no, it's the total opposite.   
She's nasty, arrogant and....I can't find words which are hard enough!   
I hate her, and she hates me!   
Where did I stop....ah yes, well, she stand there and watched me. Then she came over, stroke over my head(!) and said grinning: "What a sweet little computer whizz!"   
I first didn't know what to say. Nobody called me sweet, without my mum.   
This girl, she noticed my speechlessness and laughed. She laughed about me! I can't stand this!

"Hey, what's so funny?", I demanded angrily, but she continued laughing.   
That was the point when I decided that it would be better to leave this crazy person.

Well, it wasn't so bad, this first meeting. Yeah, first!   
Because I met her many other times after this. I think destiny wants to make me angry.   
And everytime we meet, she makes jokes about my haircut and my haircolor. I make jokes about her laughing(sounds like cow who is sneezing) and other things. We always end in yelling towards each other. I usually never yell, it's a waste of energy, but I am always so MAD of her! I wish I wouldn't see her all the time. Especially not when my friends are around me – they start making jokes now, too: "Izzy, you have a girlfriend? tell us about it..." and so on. I swear, when I hear one more stupid joke of Tai I will smash him my computer against his stupid head!

Now you'll sure ask yourself what that has to do with the fact that I'm confused.   
The truth is....

I DON'T KNOW IT EITHER!

Since I met this incredible horrible person, I feel confused. I hate her!   
She always wins against me....Oups, I forgot to tell this fact, didn't I?   
That will be a long diary entry....   
Anyway, she is VERY good at computers. And she likes it to hunt me when I'm in the Internet. She hacks into my computer and mixes things around. Nothing really bad, but it's annoying. And it hurts my proud that such a terrible girl is better than me!   
Of course, I am not that bad at all, I managed it to put a lil'virus on her computer(I know, that's nasty, but I wanted revenge), she was very angry about that(and that satisfied me somehow). But she's still a little bit better than me, and shows that very often and to everybody!

This are the reasons why I feel confused.   
I wish that this whole war will be over, soon, but sometimes I catch myself in thinking that that's funny....and that U wouldn't mind if it would last forever.   
And my computer has become so unimportant! I only use it when I start a revenge Action against Latrisha. Latrisha, that's the nickname she uses in the Internet. How hard I tried it, I couldn't find her real name.   
What's Latrisha for a name, anyway? It sounds weird.

Now I told it all. I expected that I would see clearer after writing down all the things, but nope! I am as confused as before, maybe even more.   
I already tried to talk with my friends about it. Not with Tai, he would have made fun about me. But nobody could help me.

First I talked with Joe. He just scratched his head and said: "Well, Izzy, I have no idea. I'm not the right one to discuss about girl problems. Maybe you should ask Matt."

Okay, I thought, and visited Matt the next day. But he didn't help either – he just patted on my shoulders and said, half serious and half laughing: "Izzy, even when you don't wanna realise it, you are in love with this girl. Congratulations!"   
"I don't love her!", I protested immediately: "She is nerving me! We are always fighting! I can't stand her!!"   
"Well, love isn't logical, Izzy.", he replied in a wise tone.   
"And you think you are a love expert, only because hundred of girls run after you, huh?", I stated angrily. He just laughed, which made me really mad. He didn't take me serious!   
Normally everybody takes me serious, and believe what I say. Why not this time?   
I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!

Nope. Never! And when we would be the two last human beings on earth, I wouldn't love her!   
People say that Diary's help you. But it didn't help me! Hey, I wrote about two hourss, and I feel still....CONFUSED!

Why did she had to appear? My life is a chaos, only because of her.   
Yesterday I walked in the kitchen and said to my mother that the flowers are very beautiful this spring(how did I get the idea to say this? I am not interested in flowers – they have nothing to do with computers!). My mother watched me with a surprised expression, then she smiled and answered that she would be really happy if I could introduce her my girl-friend.

GIRL-FRIEND!

I have not the time to think of a girl-friend. I don't want to have a girl-friend! Are they all crazy? Having Latrisha as a girl-friend would be equal to jump in the open mouth of a hungry lion.

I'm not in love with her. And I hope that you, my electronical diary, will believe me that, when the others don't. Hey, if I am in love I would be the first one to notice, not?

After all I'm the genius, not?   
  


**End of first Entry**   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

_It seems that there will one more chapter...or mabye more. Hey, I wanted to write a one-shot! I really wanted! But then I liked my idea....seems that the other parts of my Diary serie will have to wait a little...*sighs*_   
_You can always give me suggestions about the next part....maybe some of you know a good name for 'Latrisha'? I have one in my head, but I wanna hear what you like!_   
_And you can always email me under dragonbeing@hotmail.com !___

_Please review and let me know what you think about this!___

_Thanks a lot for reading! ___

_ :) Kaeera_


	2. 2nd Entry

Izzy's Diary_2

>   
__ __
> 
> _Yay, here's the second entry of Izzy's Diary. You may think that it's pretty short(and you are right with that*smile*), but this shall be a diary, and people usually don't write long essays in their diary(hey, the only things I used to write in mine were 'The sun is shining' or 'It's raining')._   
_It's not because I am too lazy or so. Just think that it depends on Izzy's feeling how long the entry is, okay?___
> 
> _Thank you guys for reviewing! And if you have any suggestions, you can always tell me!_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
  

>
>> > > > > > > > > > ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **Izzy's Diary******
> 
> _ by Kaeera_

  
  
  
  
  


**Second Entry**   
  


And here I am again.   
I am not longer confused, no, I am ANGRY!   
I have never been this angry in my whole life. And it's all because of Latrisha. IT'S ALL HER FAULT!   
But maybe I should start with the beginning – that's what the teachers tell you always about writing essays.   
It was a nice day(Why do all stories begin with this sentence? It's so....boring...Well, I shouldn't complain since I begin with it, too!)   
And when I say nice day, I mean that. Latrisha didn't bother me for days and I had nearly forgotten her(what a wonderful feeling!). The weather was great as well, just PERFECT. Until she came and destroyed it. I could have killed her – I still could.   
I AM SO MAD!

Geez, I just can't pull myself together and tell the facts.   
Tai, Joe, Matt and I met in the park, we wanted to go to the cinema. The older male digidestined alone. You know.   
It was funny, Matt and Tai were like always fighting and I discussed some serious problems with Joe. This guy is really smart, I like spending my time with him.   
It was all perfect, until she appeared. I noticed her, she noticed me.   
First I just begged that that wouldn't be her, that it was only imagination. Then I realise how angry – and kinda, amused, too...the best word would be 'evil grin' – she glared at me, which destroyed all my 'that's-only-an-imaginations-hopes'. Immediately I glared back with all the anger I could find, and that's much, I can tell you.   
Of course my friends noticed the change in my expression, too. They glanced in the same direction, the Matt patted on my shoulder and grinned: "That's the girl, Izzy? Hey, she's cute! You've made a good choice!"   
"Ey, what girl?", Tai asked confused. Matt whispered something in his ear and he started to smile brightly. "Izzy, ol'heart-breaker", he shouted with full volume of his voice, so that everybody could hear it, included Latrisha, "Finally our genius noticed that there are female creatures on this planet, too, what?" He studied Latrisha interested: "And what a nice exemplar, Izzy, you nearly make me jealous!"

"What rubbish are you telling!", I yelled and felt that I blushed. "She's the most terrible, annoying and nerving person I have ever met! Feel free to take her as your girl-friend, maybe she won't bother me anymore then!   
They just laughed, and even Joe smiled a little. I was furious. Why did nobody believe me? Who could be that stupid and fall in love with this...girl?   
Okay, she is cute. Not only cute, she is beautiful. This long black hair and the amazing green eyes....Yeah, if I wouldn't know her personality, I would admire her, that's for sure.   
But the day wasn't over with this....no, Tai, this idiot, waved towards Latrisha and invited her to join us. Of course she came over, she would never miss an opportunity to fight with me. I don't remember what Tai talked about. Some rubbish, I think.   
I just noticed that Latrisha giggled and told her real name.   
And, what do you think is her name?   
Nothing extraordinaire, nothing special.   
It's......Kristina!   


I didn't trust my ears first. Kristina....Then she told that her nickname was Trisha, and that's why she chose Latrisha – from French 'la Trisha', which would mean 'The Trisha'.   
Not very intelligent, if you ask me.   
Trisha, that reminds me of the verb 'to treat', and that fits, because she doesn't treat me very well, does she? Nope.   
Anyway, she talked with Tai for quite a while, then she turned towards me.   
Grinning nastily, she made jokes about me being so small. And, like always, I made jokes about her, and we both started yelling and glaring angrily at each other.   
I wonder if we'll ever find an other way of conversation....Never Mind, when I looked around after 10 minutes of fighting, I realised that my so-called-friends had left me.   
Alone with Trisha!   
I was angry! This whole day was a mess. Such days shouldn't be permitted.   
And then, do you know what then happened?   
The real bad thing.   
Some guys of my class must have seen me.   
When I came to school the next day, everybody whistled after me and yelled things like: "Koushiro, ya old charmeur!" – "Izzy has a girlfriend, Izzy has a girlfriend...."   
The whole school thinks that I am together with Trisha!   
YARGH!   
And that me!   
Do you now understand why I am so angry that I nearly destroyed my keyboard while writing this?   
Hope you do. Because my friends don't.   
They just keep telling me that love is really nice and so on.   
And nobody believes me!

I HATE YOU WORLD!   
  
****

**End of Second Entry**   
****   
****   
****

_Please let me know what you think about it and review!___

_Kaeera_


	3. 3rd Entry

Izzy's Diary_3

>   
_And here's the third entry. I am kinda busy right now, ya know, exams and all the stuff, so it takes a while until I can write something*sighs*_   
_This part isn't that long, either...There will be one very short part*evil laughter* - to make the story more interesting...No, I won't tell more._   
_Anyway, the song I used in this story isn't from me, it was written by the band America. I searched a good song text, and my eye fell on 'The last Unicorn' - I always loved this song, it's wonderful. And the movie, too, I can watch it a hundred times! Hope you like it, too._   
_And please send me your feedback, I would like to know what you think of my story...._   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
****
>
>> > > > > > > > > > **Izzy's Diary**   
__   
_ by Kaeera_
> 
> ****   
****   
**** ****
> 
> **Third Entry**   
  

> 
> Still the same Izzy, still the same problem.   
Usually when boys tell that they have girl problems, they mean that the girl they love doesn't love them or such – fluffy – stuff.   
They don't have REAL problems with girls.   
They never switch their computer on and discover that someone had been there and left the message: "BUAHAHAHAHA! I was there! BUAHAHAHA! – signed Latrisha."   
They never walk out of the house only for bumping into _that_ girl who starts fighting with them immediately - and boy, this girls knows words!   
So WHY ME?   
I have never been interested in girls. NEVER!
> 
> Although, sometimes I admire Trisha. Ya know, she is beautiful – when she doesn't look angry and that's pretty rare. And she is intelligent, very intelligent. She manages to do things with her computer....well, let's describe it with 'things a usual teen shouldn't be able to do'(and 98% of the adults, too)
> 
> I have met her about three weeks ago. I just couldn't talk with her seriously one single minute!   
I guess it's a little bit my fault, too. Usually I am very calm, nearly a little bit shy. But in the near of this _person_ I become hot-tempered and loud. I am always furious when she nerves me, so I say stupid things.
> 
> Even my mother noticed that. She watched one of our fights and after it she told me in this motherly voice that she found us kinda sweet.   
I swear, if in the next time someone says 'sweet' to me, I will kill him.
> 
> Mothers shouldn't be allowed to say such embarrassing things.   

> 
> *   

> 
> Girls....
> 
> The biggest computer virus is nothing against girls.
> 
> I mean, sometimes I think it's obvious that Trisha...well....likes me. Although she has a very strange attitude of showing it.   
Other times I just get the impression that she hates me.   
Yup – but when she hates me, why does she following me all the time? Okay, following isn't the right word – hunting is better.   
And when she likes me, why does she nerving me all the time???
> 
> How I said – Girls.
> 
> And never – NEVER – ask girls about girls problems. It's only confusing you more.   
I tried it – I asked Sora. I figured that she, as a girl and a friend, would be able to tell why girls act this strange.   
But she didn't say anything clear. She just smiled a mysterious smile and said: "That's something you have to figure out alone....I think I know why Trisha acts like this, but well...you will see, I'm sure."   
Great help.   
Normally I am good in finding solutions.   
__
> 
> _Normally._   

> 
> The thing everybody calls love isn't logical...Nope. I mean, ugly boys fall in love with the best looking girl of school, they should know that they have no chance!   
I wanna choose the person I love – I won't accept that it just happends...BANG! And you are in love with somebody you don't know the character. And you pass the next time in walking around and smiling an idiotic smile.   
No way that I will ever act like that.   
Idiotic smiles belong to Tai's resort; Sarcastic comments belong to Matt's, sensible words to Sora's and smart solutions to mine.   
Unfortunately I can't see a smart solution right now...
> 
> I wonder why I continue to write this diary...it doesn't help me.
> 
> Oh, I nearly forget about the newest treat of Trisha.
> 
> She hacked herself in my computer system – again! – and put a song text up.   
Now everytime when I wanna boot up my computer, these lines appear on the screen( and every time I have to read them! Do you know how nerving that can be?):   
  

> 
> _The last Unicorn_   
__   
__ __
> 
> _When the last eagle flies___
> 
> _Over the last crumbling mountain___
> 
> _And the last lion roars___
> 
> _At the last dusty fountain___
> 
> _In the shadow of the forest___
> 
> _Though she may be old and worn___
> 
> _They will stare unbelieving___
> 
> _At the Last Unicorn_   
__   
__ __
> 
> _When the first breath of winter___
> 
> _Through the flowers is icing___
> 
> _And you look to the north___
> 
> _And a pale moon is rising___
> 
> _And it seems like all is dying___
> 
> _And would leave the world to mourn___
> 
> _In the distance hear her laughter___
> 
> _It's the last unicorn___
> 
> _I'm alive....I'm alive_   
__   
__   
__ __
> 
> _When the last moon is cast___
> 
> _Over the last star of morning___
> 
> _And the future is past___
> 
> _Without even a last desperate warning___
> 
> _Then look into the sky where through___
> 
> _The clouds a path is formed___
> 
> _Look and see her how she sparkles___
> 
> _It's the Last Unicorn___
> 
> _I'm alive....I'm alive_   
__   
__
> 
> One day after she had put this on my screen, I met her on the beach. I went there for being alone....thinking and such stuff, ya know.   
I couldn't think for a long time....I could only finish the thought ' My life is a mess now' when I heard this voice. "Redhead, whadda doing? Sitting at the beachand playing the lonely hero?"   
"Just let me in peace, okay?", I mumbled angrily. "You've done enough with this stupid song text on my computer."
> 
> "Oh, you don't like it?", she grinned, "How bad for you....it will be a hard piece of work for you to get it away...Well, I like this song....it shows many things..."   
"Oh yeah, it shows that someone is alive.", I muttered sarcastically.   
"Oh no, redhead, "she said seriously, "It says a lot of good things....things you might be afraid to express them in words. Ya know, music is an own language...."
> 
> I didn't trust my ears when I heard this. The first time I hear this girl saying something without a sarcastic or amused tone in her voice...When I glanced towards her, I noticed that she was watching the sea.   
"Eh...", was the only thing I could bring out of my mouth.   
What did she want to tell? Does this song have an important meaning for her? But sent she it to me?   
The wellknown confusion was overwhelming me again.
> 
> "Well," she sighed, "I think now it's your turn with the next revenge action!", she grinned, "Hope it will be better than the last one – that was a flop, really, I could fix it after half an hour. Redhead, you disappoint me."   
Then she left – left me even more stunned(and furious) than before.   
For one minute she was – nice. And then she destroyed everything.   
I wish she would stop acting like the big boss. It's really annoying.
> 
> But now I know that even this person has feelings. Weird feelings, okay , but they are feelings.   
Not that it means something to me. I don't care about her, if you think that.
> 
> I was – wondering.
> 
> Yeah, I was just wondering.   
  

> 
> **End of Third Entry**   
****   
****   
****   
****   
__ __
> 
> _Don't forget to review, please....it always encourages me to write more. And, of course, you can give me suggestions(nobody ever does that*sighs*)___
> 
> _:) Kaeera_   
  
  


  



	4. 4th Entry

Izzy's Diary_4

> __   
__ __
> 
> _This is the shortest part of this fic. Then only one more part(I promise, this will be long then!) and all the problems are solved...maybe..._   
_But I won't hurry much with it...I mean, nobody seems to be interested in this story and reviews, so I take my time to write this...._   
__   
__   
__   
  

>
>> > > > > > > > > > ****
> 
> Izzy's Diary****
> 
> _ by Kaeera_

****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Fourth Entry**   
  


I can't write much today.   
Didn't hear of Trisha the last weeks.   
No sign of her. Everybody keeps asking me where my girlfriend is.   
Despite that she isn't my girlfriend, I have no idea.   
It's just not her – to disappear without a word.   
And she didn't even start her last revenge action. She just...._disappeared._   
No, I'm not worried, I am happy about that.

Maybe she is ill?

Geez, why do I think about that, I should be happy that this horrible person is away now.

But what if she's really sick?

And again, I find myself in front of my screen, very very confused.   
I can't get her out of my head. Why not?

Perhaps because I......like her?

No. Never.

Really?

I miss her...somehow. I miss the fights – it was the 'pepper' in my usual boring life.

I wanna know what happened to her!

Damn, I'm Izzy, the genius, I will find it out and when it needs days!   
Her computer can be as safe as the Pentagon, I will break the walls!   
It's a question of honour!

I have to do that. That's the only way to get my confusion away!   
  


*   
  
__

_It's the last unicorn...._

What does that mean? I can't see any deeper sense behind it. Unicorns are like white horses, and they only exist in stories. Like dragons.   
So what does Trisha mean when she says _"It shows many things....things you might be afraid to express them in words..."___

What things?

It's a sad song.   
And it's about loneliness. Well, I think. The unicorn is the last, so it'll be lonely, for sure!

Things you are afraid to express in words...

Why afraid? Because it hurts?

Because it makes you hurtful?

Maybe....when you tell something about yourself, it's always dangerous – so many people make fun of you.   
I know this feeling very well. All the kids in my childhood made fun of me, so I worked with my computer. It was my only friend, and he never lied or betrayed me.   
But it wasn't a friend, either.

Then I became a digidestined and learned how wonderful friendship can be – when you are willing to take the risks and the sorrow, too.

Is Trisha lonely?

Or is it something different?

If it wouldn't be so difficult to delve into her head...

When she's lonely, so why does she act like a jerk towards me?

Was she...frightened?

Was she afraid of showing something??

I don't know....   
  


*   


I really must find her!

I thought about this whole problem and the only solution is to TALK with her.

Talking that doesn't mean yelling and screaming. I wanna talk seriously, and I will ask her all the things which are confusing me.

If I only could find her....

Now I am really worried!   
  
  
****   
**** ****

**End of Fourth Entry**   
****   
****   
__   
__ __

_Oh yay! That's what we call short! I AM SO NASTY! BUAHAHAHAHA! *evil laughter*_   
****   
****   
****   
  



	5. 5th Entry

Izzy's Diary_5

> __   
__ __
> 
> _Okay, okay, here's the last part._   
_It is the worst part I think. I had writers block, and I didn't like the whole idea anymore._   
_So don't flame me, I know that it is bad!_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
****   
****
>
>> > > > > > > > > > **Izzy's Diary******
>>>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>>>> _ by Kaeera_
> 
> ****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****
> 
> **Fifth Entry**   
  

> 
> Many things have happened....I don't know where to begin....   
Well...the whole Trisha story – now I know why she 'disappeared'.
> 
> But I should start with the beginning.
> 
> After my last entry, I started work. I used all my computer skills to find out who this girl is and where she lives. It wasn't easy, I can tell you!   
She gave me a tough riddle.   
It all was related to Unicorns and this song.   
These few lines told me many things about this person, things I would have never imagined. Well, the whole song deals with loneliness, not?   
I mean, the _last_ lion, the _last_ eagle...and the last unicorn. You are the last, that means you are alone. There's nobody like you.
> 
> I understand this feeling. Oh hell, how I understand this! In my whole life I have never met someone who shared my interests, someone with whom I could talk. Of course, I had my friends from the Digital world, but they were...well, let's say it like that: If we hadn't been the Chosen ones, we wouldn't have become friends. We are too different.
> 
> And I've always been a genius. Many people are jealous and laugh at you. So I turned to my computer.   
Oh yeah, I know what loneliness is!
> 
> But I don't tell the things I should.
> 
> I needed a whole week to hack myself into Trisha's computer. But finally I managed it and found it: her home address!   
First I wanted to visit her immediately, but then I noticed that it was 2 o'clock in the morning and I figured out that her parents wouldn't be very pleased with a night visit of mine.
> 
> Maybe it would have been better when I had went there immediately, because the next morning, I was too shy for it....   
It's so easy to say 'You have to'...oh yeah, it sounds so logical, not?   
But – what a pity – humans aren't logical.
> 
> I passed her house a few times without having the courage for knocking on the door.
> 
> Now I know every little spot of the park bench there.
> 
> Well, as you can imagine, I finally found the courage(I think it needed about three hours or so – how ashaming...).   
And I knocked.
> 
> The women who opened surprised me. She looked....cool. I can't find another word to describe it. Blue jeans and an old black t-shirt. Her long brown hair was put together in a ponytail. And she had the same eyes as Trisha, the same deep green.   
"Hello!", she greeted me with a warm smile.   
"Ehm....Hi...", was the only thing I could stutter, "I'm Izzy and I wanted to ask if I could speak Tri – Kristina?"   
She blinked. "Are you a friend of her?"   
I flinched: "Not really..."   
"You can't meet her." she said. "Not here."   
"Huh? Why not?", I asked confused.   
"She's in the hospital."   
"Whaaaaaat?"   
  

> 
> * * * * * * * * * *   
  

> 
> In the hospital. From the things her mother told me, she had been hit by car when she was biking.   
Of course I asked her for the room number with the purpose to visit her.   
I didn't know why...I mean, I couldn't expect more than fighting, not?
> 
> As the gentleman I am I bought some flowers for her – you always do that when someone is in hospital, not? As if the flowers would help you recover...   
I and a gentleman! I am so stupid to write this! Gentlemen take the hands of the women and kiss them with a soft 'You look as beautiful as a princess, my dear' – they don't start computer skill contests!
> 
> "Wow, the Redhead is here!"
> 
> The words I got to hear when I entered the hospital room. How nice.   
"Yup, and the Girl-who-can't-bike is here, too.", I answered sarcastically.   
She just grinned. "It took you quite a long time to figure out what happened to me."   
"I hadn't the need to hurry." I said and studied the wall, hoping that she wouldn't realise that this was a huge lie – and that she wouldn't notice the dark rings under my eyes, resultats of the nights without sleeps.
> 
> "And, did you think about my song?", she wanted to know and leaned back.
> 
> "Quite a little."
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "I only say one word: loneliness."
> 
> She nodded satisfied. "I must say you have earned the name genius. But that's not all. Didn't you see the second one?"
> 
> "Which one?"
> 
> "Hope."
> 
> "Hope?"
> 
> Again she nodded: _"Look and see her how she sparkles – It's the last Unicorn – I'm alive._ It's the last Unicorn, the only one, but nevertheless it says 'I'm alive'. As a kind of triumph. She survived. It has been hard. It is hard. But as far as there is life, there is hope. Do never give up hope, or life will die.   
And when the times are hard, when you want to cry every night and when you feel that your heart breaks of loneliness, then don't loose hope. Because there's always a tomorrow."
> 
> I was confused. Again. Will there ever be a time I'm not?   
"So you are lonely?"
> 
> "Well, kind of that. Not really lonely – I have many friends. But I have nobody who _understands._"
> 
> "Why me then?", I asked angrily.
> 
> She looked up, surprised: "Huh?"
> 
> "Why did you choose me? I mean, you didn't do that for making me angry, or? You did that because you thought that I would understand!"
> 
> "Yes. And you did."
> 
> "I didn't. You had to tell me."
> 
> "It was not only this song. It was – for example – the fact that you shared my interest for computers. And you looked kinda cute with your red hair. So I decided to speak to you. But somehow I couldn't be nice – I liked it when you got angry. And I enjoyed the feeling that I had an 'enemy' who had the same powers as me. The game was fair.   
I have always been different. The fact that I am a hacker, the fact that I was the best in school and the fact that I was fascinated by unicorns made me different. Oh yes, I talked with other girls...", she looked straight into my eyes: "It was juts this usual stuff....'do you know? Stella has a boyfriend....Oh Kristina, you should use some make-up, my dear, you would look _wonderful_ with it...And have you heard the new song of the Backstreet Boys? It's so cool....' I can't stand it!"
> 
> "But you didn't had to annoy me like that. ", I muttered.
> 
> She shrugged. "I think that's how I am. I can't count how often I called myself a stupid idiot for acting like this. I always promised myself that the next time we meet, I would be nicer....but then it always was different. And then I was sad that you seemed angry when I greeted you...when I am sad, I become aggressive, ya know.", she sighed.
> 
> "By the way, what exactly happened to you? Your mother told me a little bit, but...", I asked and took a chair to sit down.
> 
> "Oh, that was _very_ stupid.", she brushed the hair out of her face. "I was on my bike, and I wanted to visit you and to apologise. I don't know how it happened – I know the way, I bike it so often – there was this car and I was in thoughts and well....the next thing I remember was that I lied on the floor with someone yelling at me. I broke my leg and hit my head pretty hard, I always get a headache now. Geez!", she threw her hands up in the air: "That's destiny. For the first time in my life I want to apologise and what happens? Isn't that what we call UNFAIR?"
> 
> "You are so different.", I stated calmly.
> 
> "Oh yes?", she glanced to the window: "Didn't notice that...."
> 
> "Well, I like it.", suddenly my shoes got very interesting. "And...I...likeyou!"
> 
> It took hours without a response. Then I finally looked up to see her....smiling.
> 
> "I too!", she whispered.   
  

> 
> *   

> 
> And now we are a couple.   
Dear Diary, I must say you didn't help me much. But I am sure that it will be fun to read over you in a few years.   
I never expected this to happen. It's just....well....I am speechless.   
I guess that I won't need you anymore.   
No more confusion.   
Or maybe not that big.   
Anyway, thanks to you. And thanks to America who wrote this wonderful song which let this things happen....somehow.
> 
> Izzy   
__   
__   
__   
__ __
> 
> **_The last Unicorn_**   
__ __
> 
> _When the last eagle flies___
> 
> _Over the last crumbling mountain___
> 
> _And the last lion roars___
> 
> _At the last dusty fountain___
> 
> _In the shadow of the forest___
> 
> _Though she may be old and worn___
> 
> _They will stare unbelieving___
> 
> _At the Last Unicorn_   
__ __
> 
> _When the first breath of winter___
> 
> _Through the flowers is icing___
> 
> _And you look to the north___
> 
> _And a pale moon is rising___
> 
> _And it seems like all is dying___
> 
> _And would leave the world to mourn___
> 
> _In the distance hear her laughter___
> 
> _It's the last unicorn___
> 
> _I'm alive....I'm alive_   
__   
__ __
> 
> _When the last moon is cast___
> 
> _Over the last star of morning___
> 
> _And the future is past___
> 
> _Without even a last desperate warning___
> 
> _Then look into the sky where through___
> 
> _The clouds a path is formed___
> 
> _Look and see her how she sparkles___
> 
> _It's the Last Unicorn___
> 
> _I'm alive....I'm alive_   
__   
__   
__   
__ __
> 
> **The End**   
****   
****   
**** ****
> 
> _How I said - so BAD! I hate myself for writing such a stupid story and such a stupid END!_   
_I am not a romance writer, that's it, and I should forget it. As soon as possible._   
_So, I am sorry for the bad story, people._   
_But now I can work on my other fic which (hopefully) will be better!___
> 
> _Kaeera_


End file.
